Video applications, such as video streaming and interactive video applications, are very sensitive to packet loss and delay. Video data is commonly transmitted over wireless networks, e.g., using layer 2 technology, such as wireless local area networks (“WLAN”), due to advantages of wireless networks, such as ease and cost of deployment and maintenance. However, wireless networks are typically lossy networks that often drop video packets and degrade video playback performance.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to improve the transmission of video data over wireless networks.